El Mensaje de un Antiguo Pasado
by Sams Brok
Summary: Tiempos antiguos, milenios atrás, en donde la gloria de un Reino en especial era lo más brillante en la oscuridad del infinito espacio; un imperio que incluía todo el Sistema Solar, haciéndolo resplandecer bella y anhelantemente para aquellos que observaran desde el exterior...Nada había en el universo más apreciable, temido y envidiado, que el reino del Milenio de Plata. "Prólogo"


¡Hola! ¡Volví! Aww me siento… ¡muy emocionada! Y nerviosa jaja. Verán, sé que hace mucho tiempo ya desde que estoy desaparecida, no es intencional. Adoro esta página ¡la extrañaba tanto! He seguido recibiendo reviews de "Lágrimas", y de mis otros fanfics, y estos son tan lindos y tan estimulantes que una y otra vez he deseado retomar mis fanfics pendientes, pero sobre todo y más importante: compartir con las amigas que esta página siempre me ha permitido conocer, y que deseo de corazón seguir conociendo :3 Extraño ello. Estoy aquí con este reciente pero no nuevo proyecto. La explicación la daré al final de este prólogo.

**Sólo un aviso**: Esta historia está estrechamente relacionada a mi fanfic terminado: **"Lágrimas"**. Por lo que, si alguna de mis lectoras ha llegado aquí, ¡bienvenida! (abrazototote) me da mucha alegría compartir nuevamente este proyecto^^ Y para quien no me haya leído: este fanfic sí se puede leer independientemente de aquel otro ya que será entendible 100%, pero… bueno, a quien no haya leído ese título, con mucha emoción la (o) invito a hacerlo *-*, y si aceptan mi invitación entonces sería agradable que leyeran primero aquel, ya que está terminado, y después (si les agrado) volver a este otro cuando ya esté más avanzado^^

**Nota**: Quiero dedicar este fanfic a una gran persona, amiga y hermanita. **Mi querida imouto: Lueny, alias SereLu, Conejo Lu, Lu-chan**, etc xD Porque, en muchos sentidos, ella nunca ha perdido la fe en mí, porque la quiero muchísimo y es ella la que siempre me da el ánimo para continuar, y aunque sea a bases de "terapias cronometradas" (jaja) siempre ha logrado que retome las riendas^^ ¡Este es para ti imouto! por supuesto, al fin un fanfic sobre nuestra época favorita :3

**Disclaimer.- **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

Ahora si las dejo. Gracias x leerme *-*

_**El Mensaje de un Antiguo Pasado**_

_**por**_

**Sams Brok**

**PRÓLOGO**

Tiempo atrás, cuando las estrellas eran jóvenes y las almas inexpertas, el universo ya abrigaba vida longeva.

Tiempos antiguos, milenios atrás, en donde la gloria de un Reino en especial era lo más brillante en la oscuridad del infinito espacio; un imperio que incluía todo el Sistema Solar, haciéndolo resplandecer bella y anhelantemente para aquellos que observaran desde el exterior:

_El Milenio de Plata._

Nada había en el universo más apreciable, temido y envidiado, que el reino del Milenio de Plata.

Su gloria era infinita; su poder, sublime. Constante y acompañado desde su creación por ocho de los nueve planetas del sistema solar, y de su eje principal: La Luna. Lugar de origen de la Diosa Selene y en donde después de cientos de años su linaje se preserva, mismo que generación tras generación ha reinado a su pueblo, por siempre custodiando y manteniendo el corazón y semilla estelar de la diosa. _El Cristal de Plata_. El pilar y objeto de fe del imperio. Cristal resguardado por una portadora que ha unificado su corazón con esta semilla y obtenido así la gloria, llevando armonía, justicia, salud y una longevidad de mil años a su pueblo. _Corazón plateado_ que ha regido durante ya incontables décadas el que sin duda ahora es el reinado más estable, formidable y envidiable jamás conocido.

Su portadora, descendiente de la diosa Selene y quien durante siglos ha gobernado, es la Reina Serenity; ella, quien mantiene el Cristal plateado con absoluta pureza en su resplandor y con un asombroso poder codiciado por muchos, provocando así innumerables y ambiciosos enemigos en toda la Galaxia, quienes hasta ahora jamás han logrado acercarse a la Luna, ya que esta es protegida por formidables guerreras bajo el mando de la Reina Serenity, las Sailors Scouts del Sistema Solar Externo: Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn. Aquellos enemigos que han ambicionado e intentado conquistar el Cristal de Plata son detenidos y eliminados como advertencia ante otros y futuros enemigos.

Y, de entre toda la vida en el Sistema Solar, hay sólo uno, un planeta que se niega a pertenecer al reinado del Milenio de Plata. El único planeta sin una Sailor Scout como guardián, no obstante, con un cristal muy poderoso: _el Cristal Dorado_, reconocido por haber enfrentado y resistido en la antigüedad al Cristal de Plata, sin embargo, con resultados devastadores tanto para uno como para el otro. Un solo planeta, no el más grande, pero quizá el más bello y con luz propia en todo el sistema solar: La Tierra, ancestral enemigo de la Luna, codicioso del poder del Cristal Plateado tanto como la Luna del poder del Cristal Dorado.

Ambos reinos tan diferentes y sin saberlo tan parecidos a la vez, y quienes a través del tiempo han aprendido a coexistir en una sostenible y disfrazada tregua, pero con la siempre latente y orgullosa ambición del uno por el otro. Deseando conquistar, cuando unificarse es su destino. Sin darse cuenta que en realidad se necesitan, que deberían ser uno. Ambos reinos que sin conocer el alcance de sus decisiones, con egoísmo se niegan a escuchar y se obstinan en desear. Cuando en realidad, mitológicamente están predestinados.

Pero… algo está cambiando. Ambos imperios lo saben. Es latente. El fin de una era se acerca y las ambiciones renacen. Un nuevo reinado se presiente, sin embargo, su desarrollo maquiavélicamente se planea desde antaño.

Una nueva regencia que tiene como preámbulo el nacimiento de una estrella anhelada: Una niña, heredera del Cristal de plata y también, después de tantas generaciones, la ansiada reencarnación de la diosa _Selene_.

La fe de tantos, y el miedo de otros más, depositados en una pequeña niña que, sin saberlo su destino quedara trazado por la ambición y la oscuridad desde el momento de su nacimiento. No obstante, será un destino que en su forma más pura se extenderá en el tiempo, convirtiéndola así en el más sublime, eterno y único resplandor que pesar de la adversidad y los oscuros deseos, vencerá; y, contra todo designio, brillara por siempre... por un_ amor inmortal_.

Se presagia. Oscuridad observando a la luz. El nacimiento de una estrella. El comienzo de una historia...

_Aquí viene la Princesa Moon._

Heredera de la Luna Nueva.

Y ésta… es su triste historia.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sí, lo sé, estoy aun algo bloqueada jaja Pero ténganme paciencia, pliss :) El caso es que, al estar frente al teclado y sencillamente no lograr anotar nada que valga la pena, de pronto y una vez más me puse a leer "Lágrimas", digo, para introducirme al tema y darme ánimos (jaja xD) Y lo que resultó no es lo que esperaba (la mini secuela que preveo para "Lágrimas") sino más bien, lo contrario jeje ^^' Caí en la tentación y esta es… ¡Sí, una Precuela! Gomen ne jaja Sí, es un "antes de", es decir, antes de "lágrimas" y ubicado en el Milenio de Plata, que es mi temática favorita. Utilizare como guión los recuerdos del milenio de plata que fueron mostrados en "lágrimas", lo que hare es completar y darle más forma, así que lo tomare como un reto, algo así como para desoxidar estos dedos xD

Así que, por eso es la advertencia del inicio, porque obviamente si han leído "Lágrimas" sabrán la forma en que terminaran las cosas aquí. Y sí no lo han leído, entonces tampoco hay problema, porque será entendible por ser un comienzo, esa es la ventaja del _"antes de"_ ;) Y sí, aunque ya hay una línea de tiempo establecida, aún hay mucho de donde tomar situaciones para varios personajes y darle forma, y eso me emociona mucho^^ ¡incluso adoraría recibir propuestas!*-*

Sobre el titulo, no me pude resistir jaja Estaba tan indecisa, tan bloqueada ^/^ que nada se me ocurría, y cuando pensé en el detalle de la _Princesa Moon_, que obvió saben de donde salió :3 sencillamente todo se relacionó con el episodio de la serie en donde ellos recuerdan su pasado. De mis favoritos. En fin, me volví a explayar jaja gomen neee! ^/^

_Así que, plisss: ¿Un Review?. Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^_


End file.
